A letter on Why I love You
by GUARDIAN ANGEL in training
Summary: ONESHOT- Mikuo writes a letter to Rin on why he loves her. Fluff


**Rin seems a bit OOC in this... ****That took to long for under 1000 words. I still have to write** **my vampire fic, too.**** I Still can't decide if Rin should get with Mikuo, Oliver or Rinto in that... thought I was leaning towards Mikuo.****To much stuff to do. Don' forget to R&R, Flames are welcome becasue I brought a fir extinguisher.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and these were mostly based off _35 Not-So-Obvious Things Your Guy Loves About You. _**

Dearest Rin,

I love you. I know I've told you that oh so many times, but I've decided, while you're overseas for a concert, to outline the best of you.

I love your eyes, hair, skin, voice, and lips. But that's not even the beginning of what it is I love about you.

I love your beautiful singing voice. It's like someone took an angel's vocal cords and stuffed them into a Vocaloid. It makes me overjoyed when you used those vocal cords to say my name.

I love your hair, tied up with a bow, and I love it when you get mad at me for stealing said bow.

I love it when I accidently walk in on you changing, and you have less of a fit when I do it than when, say, Len walks in. It makes me feel special to you.

I love it when you comfort me after a long days singing, or when fans hate on me, and make me feel loved. You seem to make all the bad things go away as you hug me.

I love your bipolar attitude, when your all happy one minute, then find Len stole you oranges and attack him with your rode roller, then come to me looking for comfort from your lack of oranges.

I love it when you take on one of the other Vocaloids in an argument or even get into a fight with them. You're independent and strong, despite how tiny you are.

I love how you guilt trip the other Vocaloids (mostly BaKaito) into doing things for you.

I love how you complain to me whenever someone makes fun of your lack of a chest and brighten up whenever I say I don't care about how big your chest is. You look adorable the way you are.

I love the way you lean up to give me a tiny kiss on your way out the door to an early morning recording session. It makes me feel remembered  
.

I love it when you play with dolls, kittens, puppies, or pretty much anything here at the Vocaloid Mansion. It's great to see you so carefree and not caring if Kaito calls you childish. I love it even more when you force me and Luki to play with you. It turns out more fun than expected each time.

I love how you will do Miku favors or when you help Meiko and Haku into their rooms without expecting anything in return.

I love how you give me bear hugs. How do you manage to do that when I'm twice your size? It's a mystery to me.

I love how you come into my room and take care of me when I'm sick.

I love how you yell at me. I love how your temper makes you imperfect. I can't love a perfect person, after all.

I love how you apologize after yelling at me, all sheepishly and bashful. It reminds me you won't let silly things come be things come between us.

I love hearing you sing a new song, trying to figure out how to sing it and the tempo and everything in general. I love hearing you record the song after practicing it and admiring your voice.

I love it when you make up nicknames for me and forget them an hour later. It's a talent I wonder how you got.

I love how you engage in a tickle fight with me when I'm sleepy, waking me up. I love it even more when you're apologizing for starting it as tickle you. It's crazy how ticklish you are.

I love your orange and white room. It's not nearly as organized as my sister's yet more so than my room.

I love how you hate dresses and stay in your typical shorts and shirt. You're a tomboy, but I love it.

I love it when you steal my shirt and refuse to give it back until I give you back your bow. You're insainly cunning.

I love how you wrestle with me and the other Vocaloids on kareoke nights for the mic instead of sitting off to the side like some girls.

I love how you put on your bow after I steal it.

I love it when you hold my hand in a public place as we walk around so everyone knows I'm taken. Though frankly, I think they're more likely to flirt with you than me.

I love your smile. It lights up the room, I swear.

I love how you come to me when you feel helpless. Seeing you that way is different and I'm happy you come seek my help and not go to anyone else.

I love how sometimes you fall over like a klutz and get teased, mostly by me. I love you anyways, just remember that.

I love how I can fit two of you on me. It's adorable how tiny you are.

I love it when you curl up in corners reading manga.

I love how when a girl flirts with me you either hold my hand and wait for her to notice, or get crazy jealous and scare her senseless. It makes me feel loved.

I love it when you eat oranges and the room lights up like I was eating leeks.

I love how blunt your pep talks are, mostly consisting of "Don't give up" "I love you, the fans will, too" and "Luki's more manly than you. Just go up and do it."

I Love you. I love you for your every flaw, every talent, everything.

Your Crazy Boyfriend,

Mikuo


End file.
